


wishes in a bottle

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Gen, Sort Of, fluff?, this made me sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wilbur knew that all good things must come to an end, but that didn't make it hurt any less.
Relationships: No Relationships, who tf do you think i am
Comments: 7
Kudos: 264
Collections: Anonymous





	wishes in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> look i was feeling angsty what can you do  
> also mcc that's a thing

it was beautiful out today.

dark waves gently lapped at brittle sand, hissing ever so softly as it pulled back. birds cawed, swooping through cotton candy clouds stained a pastel pink. the sun slowly stumbled down, falling behind the horizon. the sky was painted vividly in shades of pink, orange, yellow.

wilbur ran his fingers slowly against the weathered rock he was perched upon, the surface cold to the touch. he loved to come here, really. it always instilled a sort of tranquility in him, made him happier. nothing like watching the sun set with the cool ocean breeze around you.

it wasn’t working today, though.

he grit his teeth. fuck. he knew, deep down, it was bound to happen someday, but that didn’t make it ache any less, didn’t make him any more ok with it. they were a group, were always together. they were a team, they fought well with each other, complimented each other nicely in championships. they were…a family. but it wasn’t meant to last forever.

all wilbur thought of in his head was the image of techno walking away, with his arm wrapped around dream’s shoulder, both of them talking amiably after the championship. he was so proud, so damn happy technoblade had finally come out of his shell. techno seemed so much happier now than when wilbur had first met him, and for that, wilbur was happy too. but it felt so bittersweet. wilbur’s job as techno’s “support animal” had been done. he had done what he had wanted to. in a way, techno didn’t really…need him anymore.

or really, another thing he was thinking about was tommy coming to him and philza after the championship. he had practically begged to both of them, a hint of desperation in his tone as he asked if he could be with them in the championship the next time around. tommy, the most stubborn, prideful, and chaotic teenagers wilbur had ever met, begging. and when wilbur had asked if he hadn’t had fun with his team members, tommy bit his lip and responded quietly “yeah, but it just isn’t the same.” phil, bless that man, had tried to lighten the mood a bit, but the words still hit hard.

maybe he was being melodramatic. they were all still friends. they were all still family. it was just a championship. it was always going to end like this. but it was an end of an era, and it still hurt.

hand slipping into his pocket, he pulled out his favorite picture, thumbing at the worn edges. it was of the four of them, back when they had won the championship together. phil, with a warm smile on his face and his arm draped on techno’s shoulders. techno, with his lopsided crown covering his eyes, still managing to look proud as all hell. tommy, cheering and grinning, never looking more like just an excitable little kid than in that exact moment. and him, wilbur, smiling, staring up at the camera and holding up a peace sign. 

it wasn’t necessarily the best picture. it was a bit unfocused, techno had been practically blinded in that picture, wilbur’s face looked a bit dumb if he were to be honest, and a small corner of philza’s face had been cut off. but it was perfect to him, wilbur thought, a soft smile blooming across his face.

“wilbur?”

wilbur tensed, quickly hiding the picture again and turning around. it was tommy, sporting his usual oversized t-shirt, and he walked over, eyebrows furrowed. “hello, tommy.” wilbur said lightly, shoulders relaxing. tommy plopped himself right next to him quietly, expression unreadable. “what brings you here, child?” wilbur added before tommy could say anything.

tommy scowled a bit, grumpily replying “for fucks-i am NOT a child.” a pause, and then; “… i just finished talking to toby and was wondering where you were.” ah. that made sense. wilbur hesitated a bit, caught up in the sunset, but finally he responded “mm. how’d you know i was here, though? i don’t come here too often.”

the boy shrugged, picking up a pebble nearby and toying with it absentmindedly. “i just asked phil and techno. i thought you were gonna be there with them cause…you know. but it’s fine, just wanted to see you.” tommy’s voice fell to a low mutter around the end, and wilbur’s heart twisted. “god, tommy.” he chuckled lightly, voice wavering a bit at he pawed at the tears ringing his eyes.

a lull in the convo. wilbur stared silently at the shore, mind wandering, trying to pretend like he didn’t feel tommy’s eyes staring intently at him. either wilbur had waited too long or tommy had gotten brave enough, because tommy finally asked “what the hell’s going on with you, wil?”

another dry chuckle. “forward as ever.” wilbur deadpanned, finally meeting tommy’s eyes and regretting it instantly. he was met face to face with narrowed eyes, with a frown, with furrowed eyebrows, the perfect picture of annoyance. “i’m not joking. seriously, what happened? are you-…are you ok?”

the thing was, they hadn’t told tommy yet.

tommy had other things to worry about than sleepy boys inc. separating for the championship, other things to worry about than wilbur leaving, other things to worry about than knowing that the previous championship marked the end for a lot of things. tommy has just started getting the recognition he deserved, and none of them wanted to take away from it. the four of them were still family, after all. plus, nobody really wanted to bear the burden of telling him. perhaps they were selfish for that, but they just wanted to keep tommy’s smile for just a little longer.

“i can’t tell you yet. but i’ll be ok, don’t worry, just sort of processing at the moment.” wilbur replied, keeping his voice as even as possible. tommy didn’t seem that convinced, expression still twisted with concern, but finally acquiesced, letting out a quiet sigh as he looked away.

“alright.”

the quiet wasn’t nearly as comforting as before. wilbur felt uneasy, put on the spotlight, exposed, and all he could do was sit there, weighted by the fact that this really was it. he was set to leave by tommorow. there was one last thing he had to do, though. “oi, tommy. do you see a bottle nearby by any chance?”

confused by the oddly specific request, tommy faltered a bit before saying “i mean, i _did_ kick a bottle right before i saw you, so there’s that. why’d you ask?” wilbur shooed him off with a wave of his hand. “alright, go get it, c’mon.” tommy opened his mouth, making what sounded like a noise of protest, but at the raise of wilbur’s eyebrow, he fell silent, closing his mouth and shoving himself up.

after only half a minute, tommy had retrieved the glass bottle, still looking just as bewildered as before. “wilbur, i’m feeling just a bit concerned about what the hell’s goin on in your head right now.” rolling his eyes, wilbur took the bottle, smiling. “don’t be, you’ll see in a second.”

he took out his miniature notebook from his jean pocket (cause what could he say, he was a songwriter), ripping out a page and handing it to tommy along with a sharpie. he hadn’t thought it was humanly possible for tommy to look even more bewildered, but he somehow managed to. “wil-“ tommy started, and wilbur cut him off right then, saying “look, tommy, you’re a smart young man. look at the items and use your head.”

finally, it clicked with him. “is this-is this a message in a bottle sort of deal???” he asked, to which wilbur nodded, grinning. “you know, don’t you? you leave a wish or some message in a bottle and put it to sea. write your own wish, and i already have my own. we’ll put ours in the same bottle and toss it out, just cause.”

tommy looked a bit like a goldfish, wilbur thought absentmindedly, mouth continuously opening only to close a couple seconds later, but after buffering for a few seconds, tommy seemed to make up his mind. “you know what, alright.” tommy took both the paper and marker, scribbling something intently onto the paper. after only twenty or so seconds, tommy had finished, rolling it up quickly and making sure through narrowed eyes that wilbur couldn’t see what was on it.

“aww, c’mon, what’d you write?” wilbur asked, grinning light-heartedly. “fuck off.” was tommy’s eloquent response, but his cheeks turned the slightest bit pink with embarrassment and he suddenly refused to look at wilbur. wilbur could pretty easily guess it was something sentimental involving a certain group of sleepy boys.

wilbur sighed. “fine, fine, if you won’t tell me. i guess i wont tell you what i wrote.” tommy looked a bit peeved at this, scowling, but he couldn’t do anything but wallow in quiet annoyance. “fuckin whatever, get on with it already and toss the damn thing in the water.”

reaching into his pocket, wilbur took out the polaroid picture, dragging his thumb along a worn corner before rolling it up tight and shoving it into the bottle. he handed the bottle to tommy, who then cautiously put his own note into the bottle as well.

the sun had almost set. the sky was darkening, turning black around the edges like ink to water, the birds had gone to bed, and the day was coming to a close. wilbur soot took back the bottle, running his finger along the glass, then hopped down from the rock and walked to the shore, tommy trailing behind him.

“here’s to our wishes coming true.” wilbur murmured, watching the ocean foam line the sand ahead of him. ever so gently, wilbur bent down, placing his bottle right on the surface of the dark water, and let the waves slowly take it away. slowly, the bottle bobbed away, and the two of them stood next to each other, quiet. it was…therepuetic, in a way.

they stood there for a bit, frozen in time and the setting sun. maybe it was the late day sentimentality kicking in, but wilbur found himself quietly murmuring “thank you, tommy.” tommy’s breath hitched almost inaudibly, and he replied in a weak, thin voice, “thank you, wil.”

the sun was pretty much gone. wilbur found himself unsure of how much time had gone by, whether it had been only a few seconds or just so many minutes. but to be honest, he didn’t care. he didn’t want it to be over yet. he wanted to stay like this forever. once again, tommy broke the silence, clearing his throat. “if this doesn’t work, it’s your fault.” and god, he couldn’t help it. laughter tore itself out of wilbur’s throat, and his shoulder’s shook with it. “that’s rude, tommy.” tommy smiled, shoving him and unable to keep himself from laughing a bit too. “fuck you, wilbur soot.”

the day was done. tommy and wilbur both found their way away from shore, away from the beach, wrapped up in their banter and talk. none of them brought up the bottle. tommy had spent up all of his sentimental energy before, and wilbur didn’t want to end up saying too much to tommy. wilbur knew, though, as he draped his arm around tommy, that his wish was probably gonna come true anyways.

the thing was, on the top corner of the polaroid picture that was now floating away on the ocean, wilbur had scrawled only one word messily in black sharpie. 

.  
.  
.

_“forever ♡.”_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is messy, this was kind of just me writing down whatever came to mind than a structured one shot  
> ty for reading tho <3


End file.
